Angry All the Time
by Jessi28
Summary: Draco and Ginny are having marital problems, what do they do to solve them and how does this affect the rest of their lives? Please read and review this lovely songfic.


So, here we are the the disclaimer. I only wrote the words; the characters came from JK Rowling and the song is from Tim McGraw_  
_

* * *

_Here we are _

_What is left of a husband and a wife _

_With four good kids _

_Who have a way of __gettin__ on with their lives _

_I'm not old but_

_ I'm getting a whole lot older every day _

_It's too late to keep from __goin__' crazy _

_I got to get away_

_The reasons that I can't stay _

_Don't have a thing to do with being in love _

_And I understand that __lovin__ a man_

_ Shouldn't have to be this rough _

_You __ain't__ the only one _

_Who feels like this world left you far behind _

_I don't know why you __gotta__ be a__ngry __a__ll __t__he __t__ime_

"Ginny, it's not that I don't love you. I do-" Draco told his wife.

"Oh really, you love me? Then why are you leaving me? Don't our kids mean something? Doesn't our marriage?" Ginny asked through her tearstained face. "Don't I mean enough to you?"

Draco went to wipe her tears away but she turned away from him. "It's not that those things don't mean anything, but I'm going crazy. I can't stay, I have to get away."

"Well, if that's the way you feel then, I guess you know your way to the door."Draco wanted to chase after Ginny as she went down the hall towards their bedroom but couldn't. Before he left he wrote a note trying to explain further; hoping she would read it.

"I'm not leaving because I'm not in love. Things are getting to be too much and I have to leave. I know that loving me shouldn't have to put you through this and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused but I just don't know why you are so angry all of the time. I will always love you. Draco

Fifteen Years Later:

_Our boys are strong now_

_The __spittin'__ image of you when you were young _

_I hope someday they can see past _

_What you have become _

_I remember every time I said I'd never leave _

_What I can't live with is memories of the way you used to be _

_The reasons that I can't stay _

_Don't have a thing to do with being in love _

_And I understand that __lovin__ a man _

_Shouldn't have to be this rough _

_You __ain't__ the only one _

_Who feels like this world left you far behind _

_I don't know __why you __gotta__ be angry all the t__ime_

Draco and Ginny worked out the divorce. Living in separate houses, in different towns and rarely seeing each other. Their boys had lived with both parents but were mostly at Hogwarts until they all had graduated and left off into the world. Now Draco only saw his love at Christmas when the oldest and his wife had it at their house. That's why he was surprised when Ginny called him up to ask him over for lunch.

The doorbell rang. "He came," Ginny breathed, trying to calm herself down. She went to door and opened it. "Since when do you ring the bell?"

"I always rang the bell when I was going to your house. The only time I didn't use a bell was when I still lived here. But enough about me, how are you?" Draco cast his eyes over his ex-wife. Her vibrant red hair had dulled and there was a little bit of gray in it but her green eyes still caught his breath when he looked at them.

"What are you staring at Draco?" Ginny asked.

"The woman I feel in love with."

"Don't you mean the woman you left? Honestly, I didn't ask you here to butter me up, our sons do that enough."

"Then why did you ask me here? The boys are all grown and out on their own. They are all doing fine as far as I know. Their green eyes, red hair and knowing smile makes them quite recognizable as part of the esteemed Weasley line. They are so much like you when you were their age…." Draco trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

"I didn't ask you here to talk about the boys, they are all fine. They all turned out okay even though they went through a lot." Ginny looked at Draco, giving him a glare that told him he was still blamed for all their marital trouble.

"I'm sure they have all forgiven both of us for not being able to work out our problems."

"Both of us, you're the one that left. You're the one who broke all your promises. Or do you not remember them?" Ginny asked, her words like cold steal piercing Draco's heart.

"I remember every single time I told you I wouldn't leave. I can even live with the fact that I broke all of those promises and my wedding vow by leaving. You know what I can't live with though? I can't live with remembering how happy you used to be."

"I was happy before you left me. If that's what bothers you, then it's your own fault."

"You were unhappy before I left. You got so angry and I couldn't live with you like that knowing how you used to be. The reasons I couldn't stay didn't have a thing to do with being in love! They had everything to do with not being able to understand. I know it was rough but it was rougher on me before I left."

"That's not true and you know it!" Ginny had started crying again. "You left and I had a right to be mad at you."

"Maybe, but that's all in the past. But now I think I'll be on my way."

Five Years Later:

_Twenty years have came and went since  
_

_I walked out of your door _

_I never quite made it back to the one_

_ I was before _

_And God it hurts me to think of you _

_For the light in your eyes was gone sometimes _

_I don't know why this old world can't leave well enough alone _

_The reasons that I can't stay _

_Don't have a thing to do with being in love_

_And I understand that __lovin__ a ma__n _

_Shouldn't have to be this rough _

_You __ain't__ the only one _

_Who feels like this world left you far behind _

_I don't know why you __gotta__ be angry all the t__ime_

"Dad, you okay?"

"No, son, I'm not okay but this is something I have to do. You go home and leave this to me for today." Draco smiled weakly at his youngest son. "I'll be fine I promise."

Ginny had died the prior week, the funeral had been yesterday and today was the start of going through her belongings. Draco thought back on his own life and on his marriage to his love.

Talking to no one in particular he said, "I never did get back to the person I was before I met you or the person I was before things started to go bad. And you'll never know how much it hurts when I think of you, to have seen you lying there with no spark of life. Goodbye my love."

Just as Draco was finishing for the day, he came across a letter. One written in green ink that was slightly faded. Ginny had kept his letter, she had read it. It looked as though she had crumpled it up many times to throw away, but had always grabbed again and smoothed it out. After reading his own letter again, one single tear rolled down his cheek. "Goodbye, my love," he whispered.

* * *

This is actually my first Draco/Ginny fic and I want to know how good/bad it was. I promise to give you a treat if you leave me a review.  



End file.
